


My Light

by Nezuneotoki



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Shyness, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet, Tenderness, Yaoi, crane is so loving, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuneotoki/pseuds/Nezuneotoki
Summary: What if Crane found Rahim before he set the timer? What if Crane managed to save him and blow up the nest? What happens when Rahim feels so useless and has a crush on the very man that saved him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I'm such an awful person. (Cowers behind a desk in a ball.) I just couldn't help myself. I've played the game more than once and every time I see these two interact my yaoi instincts whisper to me, do it, doooooooo iiiiiiiiit, and every fangirl/boy knows that you can't ignore yaoi instincts.
> 
> One thing to keep in mind for this story. For those who know the game, Crane got to Rahim before he set the explosives, so he was saved and didn't die, then Crane went and blew up the volatile nest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dying Light.

# Chapter One

# 

0o0o0o0oo0 

His body ached.

Every muscle in Crane's body wasscreaming at him from the exhausting run just now.

It was supposed to be a simple air drop recovery before dark, but he didn't take into account the possibility of running into Rais' thugs torturing some poor survivors. They were no match for his sword but needless to say, saving them took a huge chunk of his remaining daylight. Thus when he got to the air drop his watch was already beeping, signaling the start of a long night. He could've easily spent the night at a safe house, but the tower was really low on medical supplies and he was already more than halfway to the drop when he had adequate amount of light left.

Just as he grabbed the last bit of medical supplies from the crates, a volatile spotted him and began pursuing him. Now normally Crane would jump to the nearest safe zone and just wait until dawn, but every time he came within a safe zone vicinity there just happened to be a collection of volatiles guarding the entrances. Had his hands have been free of supplies he would've taken the lot of them out with his sword. Cursing he passed them up and sprinted to the next one hoping he would get lucky. This happened again and again until he found himself near the tower and realized that his best bet at this point would be making it there alive.

Crane sighed, running a hand along his sore neck. He had just finished giving the supplies to the quartermaster and was headed towards the elevator. He was looking forward to sleeping in the entire day now that they had restocked.

Once the door opened on the nineteenth floor, he slumped his way around the gate towards his bed. Just as he neared the room marked guards a voice called out to him.

“Crane.” 

He turned his head slowly to see Jade running up to him.

The aching operative sighed and placed a hand on the wall to support his weight as he answered her tiredly. “Yeah?”

She sighed and bit her lip, looking anywhere else other than him. Eyeing her more closely Crane could see the faint signs of tear tracks glistening off her face in the dim tower lights. 

He became worried.

“Jade, what's wrong?” He asked more alert now than he was a moment ago. Did someone turn while he was gone?

Her glistening eyes shifted over to Crane before sighing loudly. “It's Rahim...”

Crane's eyes widened. “What about Rahim?” His hand left the cold wall, no longer needing it for support. 

Jade opened her mouth then closed it again. She placed a hand over her eyes and shook her head. “He...He's just...” She sighed heavily. “Look, he's been drinking again and you know when he drinks he gets depressed.” She held her arms to comfort herself. “He's been different since the incident with the volatile hive, so I went up there to check on him, but when I went to bring him inside he threw a bottle at me and ran to the edge of the building and told me that if I got any closer he would...he would jump off.” She choked back a sob as she brought a hand to cover her mouth.

Crane reached out and gripped her shoulder firmly to steady her.

She looked over to him and inhaled deeply. “Please Crane, will you go talk to him? At least get him away from the edge before he falls to his death. I already asked Brecken for help, but Rahim acted the same way to him.”

Crane tensed at the thought of the Rahim doing something as stupid as falling off the tower and immediately started heading for the top floor.

He stopped momentarily to look back at Jade, “Don't worry, I'll take care of it.” Without a second to spare he was running up the stairs, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. He needed to get to Rahim before he did something stupid like last time.

Arriving at the top he noticed two things. One, Rahim was dangerously close to tower's edge, and two he was visibly swaying. Knowing that sneaking up behind him would probably result in the worst scenario he decided to make himself known.

“Rahim?” He let his boots clunk loudly against the pavement to let the other know he was there.

Said kid turned around sluggishly, showing the half empty bottle in his left hand. “Crane?” He slurred, turning around to face the operative. His confusion only lasted a second before it turned to anger. He looked behind him and then at Crane frantically.

Crane held up his hands. “Easy kid, I'm not here to bring you inside I just want to talk.” When Rahim didn't move he took small steps towards him.

Rahim only glared at him. “That's e-exactly what Brecken and...and Jade said before they...” He groaned and gripped his pounding head with his free hand.

Crane edged closer while Rahim was distracted. “We'll, I'm not them. Now what's bothering you? It's not the incident with the volatile hive again is it?”

Rahim was silent. 

Crane took a few more steps to him until he was within arms reach. He didn't do anything yet, not wanting the kid to back up to his death. He then noticed Rahim's shoulders slump.

“A-all I want is to be useful like you...a-and Jade and Brecken.” He swayed a bit, making Crane ready his arms to grab him. He was getting nervous just watching the kid teeter against life and death.

Crane cocked a brow at his words. “Jeez Rahim not this again.”

Rahim removed his hand, revealing glistening eyes. He gave Crane a sad smile and continued. “You t-three are a-always d-doing something for the tower, but me...I'm not doing anything!” He threw the bottle down, shattering it into tiny pieces.

“I-I should be out there...risking my life like you guys do. I should be running errands, even if it's just getting air drops or manning the front entrances. I-if I could do anything other than listen to that radio, then I would be doing something useful.” He whimpered taking a slight step backwards.

Crane tensed and took a step forward, shaking his head. “Kid, you and I both know that you would get hurt out there if you were a runner, besides, you do help. You listen in for any survivors or whoever else is on frequency.” He took another step towards Rahim. “You help on the inside of the tower, where you're guaranteed more safety.”

Rahim clenched his teeth and lowered his head. “No I'm...I'm only a burden. That's why I was given the job of messing with that radio...it's so I stay out of the way.” He clenched his fists tightly and shot his head up. “But I could do it! I-I could be a runner just like you and help out!” He lashed out at Crane who narrowed his eyes and moved forward.

“Help? Don't you remember what happened the last time you helped?” A hand shot out and grasped Rahim's arm. “Omar died and you nearly lost your life as well! If it wasn't for me getting you to Lena and Zere in time you would've turned! If you went out there again you would wind up either dead or a biter, and then what huh? I would have to kill you, you're sister would be heartbroken, and Brecken would be angry at himself for letting you go out there in the first place!”

Rahim flinched at Crane's harsh words and backed up. 

His foot ran out of pavement and slipped off the edge. He let out a cry as he fell backwards. “Ahh!”

Crane's eyes widened and shot out his other hand immediately latching onto the arm he was already holding. Rahim gasped and glanced up at Crane to see panic and worry in those eyes as the operative pulled him up.

Once Rahim was safely back on the roof Crane sighed, “You don't get it do you kid? You're too important to people to go risking your life when someone else could do it. Do you know how worried Jade and Brecken would be? H-How worried I'd be?” he stuttered, turning his head away from Rahim. 

Just as surprise washed over Rahim, he was pulled roughly into Crane's chest. Strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around the kid as Crane fought the heat creeping up his neck. The operative wasn't normally like this, but Rahim needed this and he felt the sudden urge to be the one to show the kid just how important he was.

It was dead silent, the only source of noise coming from the lights buzzing from being turned on. Rahim didn't move a single muscle. He just let Crane hold him tightly, relishing in the comforting embrace. 

Just as Crane was about to pull away he felt Rahim's shoulders shake. He looked down at the kid in his arms to see his form quivering. A small snivel was barely heard through Crane's shirt, but it was enough to make the operative move again. With Rahim still encased in his arms, he gently backed away from the edge of the tower and into the wall near the door. He loosened his hold around the kid and waited to see if he would try and run. When he didn't Crane slid down the cold building and sat with his legs wide open. After making himself as comfortable as he could he grabbed the kid's hand and pulled him down into his chest. 

Rahim grunted as his body collided against Crane's, a fierce blush quickly spreading across Rahim's cheeks once his brain registered that he was resting in between Crane's legs with his head on the operative's chest.

Not being able to hold back the tears anymore, Rahim gripped the front of Crane's shirt and buried his face in the warm, inviting chest and cried. The operative felt his heart tug painfully at the sight of the broken kid and wound his arms around him once again. This only made Rahim cry harder. He could feel the kid's tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. All that mattered was comforting Rahim.

About half an hour later, Rahim's cries died into soft snivels. 

His face was still buried within the warmth of Crane's chest, not yet ready to lose the comfort it offered him. With Rahim in a more stable state, Crane took to running one of his hands in a comforting motion up and down the kid's back. He felt Rahim's grip slacken and his snivels reduce to nothing as he turned his head to the side.

Crane stopped his actions and waited to see if Rahim would say anything.

After what seemed like hours Rahim muttered the other's name weakly. “Crane...”

Said man shifted his neck to the side to get a better view of Rahim's face. “Yeah?”

Rahim paused briefly before continuing. “Is it true? That you'd worry about me if I were a runner?” He didn't look dare look at Crane, as if expecting to be told it was a lie to get him away from the tower's edge.

Crane's grip around him tightened. “Of course I would.” He could already feel his face heating up again. “I get worried about you all the time while running out there. Wondering if you're up here drinking and brooding on things like this.” He admitted softly.

Rahim lifted his head weakly to give Crane a sincere smile before passing out on his chest. Crane sighed, hearing soft snores coming from the kid's mouth. He went to move Rahim off of him, but every time he would move, the kid would grunt disapprovingly in his sleep. Eventually Crane gave up on trying to move him all together. The operative stiffened as he felt Rahim's arms circle around his waist, making it impossible for Crane to even think about escaping.

Knowing he was trapped, Crane got comfortable for the night.

He looked up at the dark sky and mused over Rahim's words. 'I want to be useful like you! I'm nothing but a burden!' Is it true? That you'd worry about me if I were a runner?' Crane groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked down at the sleeping kid in his arms and felt his heart skip a beat as Rahim moaned and nuzzled into his chest. 

He felt the corners of his mouth tug into a smile. He ran a single hand through Rahim's short hair as he whispered, “Fucking kid.”

He wrapped his arms protectively around Rahim and finally let sleep claim him knowing that the kid was alright now.

0o0o0o0oo0 

Jade tossed and turned in her bed. After Crane left she set out to get some shut eye in her room, but sleeping seemed to be the last thing on her mind. Worrying about her brother prevented Jade from doing anything but sleeping. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of Rahim falling off the tower kept her wide awake, resulting in her getting out of bed to pace around for a while until ultimately sitting back on the bed again.

Jade sighed and rested her face in her hands. Until she stopped worrying so much she could kiss her sleep goodbye. She lifted her face and eyed the door, musing over whether she should go check on them or not. Jade scowled as she thought about how Rahim acted toward her earlier and decided it would probably be best to not go up there if Crane was actually making progress with him. 

It had been like this for a couple hours now and she couldn't help but think that Crane should have told her something by now. She looked over at her watch and sighed as it read three am. Jade ran a hand over her exhausted eyes and shook her head. She had to remind herself that if something bad happened that Crane would be down here already. 'They're probably talking still. He seems to have a way with Rahim that no one else does.' 

Sighing, she flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to ease her mind into sleeping with the knowledge of her brother and Crane talking everything out. It took a while but it worked. Soon Jade felt her eyes become too heavy to keep open anymore, and all sound seemed to fade away as she succumbed to darkness.

0o0o0o0oo0 

It was dawn when Jade awoke and to her surprise when she surveyed the room Rahim was not in it with her. Her blood ran cold as thoughts of Rahim dead clouded her mind. Worried, she jumped out of bed and rushed to the top floor. 'He should have been in the room with me by now.' She thought frantically as she climbed the stairs. 

Once Jade reached the top she gripped the frame of the door way and scanned the area for Crane and her brother. Panic began to overtake her until she turned to her right. Relief quickly washed over her as she saw both Crane and Rahim asleep against the wall. No longer worried, she sighed and placed a hand over her pounding heart to calm her nerves. 

She then placed her hands on her hips and cocked a brow as she observed the position the two were in. Jade had to stifle a chuckle when Crane tightened his arms and pulled Rahim closer to his chest. Knowing she could use this in future arguments with both of them she hurried back down to get Brecken. She needed a witness to counteract their denial later.

Jade knocked several times on Brecken's door, hoping he'd hear her this early in the morning. The doors opened immediately revealing the parkour instructor, having been awake an hour earlier than Jade he yawned. “Something wrong Jade?” He asked tiredly.

Jade shook her head and grinned. “No, but you should really come see this.”

Brecken eyed her suspiciously, but followed her to the top floor. Normally when Jade suggested he see things they were either important or highly amusing. 

Once outside Jade held up her hand for him to be still. While putting a finger to her lips she pointed to the right. Brecken stared at her with a puzzled look until he turned in the direction she pointed. He chuckled softly and shook his head at the sight of Crane holding Rahim against him tightly while they slept.

He leaned over to Jade. “Guess you'll need to have Crane deal with Rahim more often.” He teased before leaving her alone on the roof with them.

Jade hmed, “I guess he's got other uses than being a runner.” She smiled at the cute scene and made her way downstairs to get started on the day. 

Those new guys needed guidance on their fist air drop runs and she was the one in charge of that. She would also have to take care of Rahim's job for the day as well, not that she minded really. Whatever kept her brother out of harms way.

0o0o0o0oo0 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up and only recalling a few things, Rahim now has to sort out his emotions for Crane while his sister seems to be a little more perceptive and cunning than she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second part ^^; I honestly think I'm the only who ships these two, but hey I want this out for people who ship this, cause it's a damn shame when you have a pairing and there's no art or fanfics of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Dying Light.

# Chapter Two

# 

0o0o0o0oo0 

It was late in the day when Crane finally came to. 

The operative groaned, shielding his face from the blinding light with a hand. His eyes squinted open under his hand and blinked them rapidly. Once his eyes were adjusted to the light the first thing he saw was Rais' tower. He lifted his left arm up to look at the time and saw that it was nearly 4 pm. 

“Well I did want to sleep in today.” He muttered quietly.

A small grunt caught Crane's attention and looked down to see Rahim in his lap rubbing his eyes with a hand. He forgot that the kid was even sleeping on him until just now.

Rahim looked up at Crane and asked in a groggy voice, “What time is it?”

“About four.” Crane rested his hands on either side of the pavement, not knowing where to put them now that Rahim was in his right mind.

The kid hastily looked over his shoulder and cursed under his breath. He was supposed to be listening to frequencies and here he was sleeping on...Crane! A light blush dusted Rahim's cheeks at the realization and only darkened when he looked back at the operative. Suddenly, like he had been touched by fire, Rahim pulled away from Crane and staggered to his feet.

“S-sorry.” He muttered, looking away from the other man.

Crane shook his head. “It's alright.” He made to get up only to fall back against the wall with a hiss.

His muscles were still sore from yesterday, but he knew that if he didn't get back to bed soon his body would be aching from lying on cement as well. While trying to think of a way for him to get up Rahim offered him a hand. Crane took it and let the kid pull him up. He may have struggled, but Rahim got him off the concrete.

Both him and Rahim trekked downstairs, but Rahim noticed that Crane was having some problems getting down. He could hear the operative groan every time he bent his knees. Rahim turned around to see Crane gripping his thigh with his left hand, while his right clung to the wall for support. After several minutes of agonizingly watching Crane get nowhere, Rahim took hold of the operative's free arm and rested it over his shoulders. His right hand hesitantly held onto Crane's waist and together they walked down the flight of stairs. 

Once they were at Crane's bed, Rahim helped him sit on it.

“Thanks kid.” He grunted out, rubbing his sore thighs one by one.

Rahim took a seat beside him and played with his hands. “Don't mention it. Actually, think of this as thanks for you know, saving my life...again.”

Crane ceased tending to his legs and sighed. He placed a hand on Rahim's shoulder and squeezed slightly. “Kid, I know you don't think you do much around here, but you do. You were my first friend here when I came while everyone else cast me aside as scum. You trained me to run out there so I could do something for everyone here, and let's not forget that your plan with the volatile hive was a complete success.” He praised him.

It was small, but Crane saw the corners of Rahim's lips curve in a smile. The operative's own lips formed a smile in response.

“Crane? What...what happened to me last night? I mean, I remember bits and pieces here and there but...” Rahim trailed off.

“Well, tell me what you remember and I'll fill you in on the rest.”

Rahim nodded, staring at the wall. “I remember going up to the roof after listening to nothing but static for a drink. Then I remember Jade coming to check on me. I know she scolded me and then left.” Rahim narrowed his eyes. “Brecken came up after her and did the same, nothing but scolding me.”

His face softened a bit. “Then I remember you, but you didn't scold me you just asked me what's wrong. Next thing I remember is falling and somehow ending up on the roof again. The only other thing I can recall was.” He cheeks turned pink as he paused. “Was ending up in your arms crying and then nothing.”

Crane listened to everything and nodded. “Seems you remember the main events.” He removed his hand from Rahim's shoulder. “Well after your sister went to check on you, you threw a bottle at her and threatened to jump off if she came any closer to you. Same with Brecken.” Crane eyed the way Rahim's form slumped and continued. “Once I got there you were already pretty messed up. You were going on about how you have this impression that being a runner would make you more useful to the tower, and I wasn't having it. During my explanation of why it was too dangerous for you to be a runner you managed to slip off the edge of the tower. It's a good thing I was there or else you would've fallen to your death.”

Rahim visibly flinched at that. Crane took the time to rub the back of his sore neck before proceeding. “I uh, backed us up to the wall and let you cry on me. It took maybe half an hour before you calmed down enough to talk again and by that time you were so exhausted that you could barely even lift your head. The last thing you asked me was if I was serious about worrying about you and when I said yes you smiled and passed out on me. I tried to move you but every time I would you would groan. You eventually wound your arms around my waist and trapped me there all night.”

He purposely left out the last thing he did to Rahim before passing out. It would only embarrass him more. 

Rahim was quiet, the only sounds coming from the squeaky bed as he fidgeted nervously. Crane observed the kid intently before asking, “Hey, you alright?”

Rahim jumped at the sudden voice and stuttered, “Y-yeah, just thinking about how I should really be getting to work now.” He was instantly in the doorway, but didn't go anywhere yet. He turned to Crane and gave him another apology. “Sorry about last night...really.” He moved to leave but Crane called out to him.

“Rahim.” He ceased his movement to hear the operative out. “Look, about last night? It's alright. Everyone gets like that, and everyone needs someone there to help them through it.” Crane hoped Rahim would stop apologizing now, because he honestly didn't mind what happened after he pulled him up.

Crane's eyes widened when Rahim gave him a sincere smile. Seeing the kid happy again made his heart thud relentlessly against his rib cage. Rahim added a small thanks before leaving the operative alone with his thoughts. With a heavy sigh he laid on his side, grunting in the process of moving sore muscles around. He then clasped the spot where his heart lie tightly as he muttered, “Damn. I've had feelings like this before, but they were never this strong.” He sighed and chuckled, “I've never been attracted to the same sex before, let alone a kid.” He closed his eyes, prepared to sleep. “Judging by his behavior last night and now, I guess he's attracted to me too. I'll give him a little more time to figure out his own feelings before I act.” He added with a smirk before darkness overtook him once again.

0o0o0o0oo0 

“Gyuh!”

Crane swung his sword and cut a viral's head clean off. Quickly, he ran up the wall leading to the tower's entrance. Once inside he stopped to rest and panted heavily. He had just finished helping out a nearby village and was on his way to a safe house when an airdrop landed close by. There was still an adequate amount of daytime left to grab it and get back to the tower before the volatiles came out, so he went to grab it. A bomber just happened to be near and exploded, alerting several virals of his location. He was able to lose them all but one, and with being so close to the tower at that point he quickly dropped the supplies and dealt with the obnoxious viral.

“Whew, that was a close one.” Crane jumped and grabbed the ledge that led to the quartermaster. 

After hoisting himself up along with the supplies, he dropped it off and went to the elevator to see Brecken. He contacted Crane earlier with a request to see him as soon as possible about a dangerous errand. It didn't take long for the operative to reach the room marked headquarters, and when he did Rahim was ushered out the room so that they could talk. 

Rahim scoffed and kicked the hard floor, pouting. He didn't see why he had to leave the room, they could talk with him in there. He crossed his arms and sulked. He hated not being included in stuff, it was one of the reasons he ran off with the explosives; to prove himself to everyone. His mood quickly lightened up though as an idea struck him. “I could just eavesdrop.” 

Rahim moved to the first door and slowly opened it, cringing when it squeaked. He waited to see if either Brecken or Crane would come out.

When nothing happened he released a sigh of relief and crept to the second entrance, a set of double doors. As quietly as he could, Rahim pressed his ear against the wood and listened. The two men's voices could be heard clearly. He could even differentiate between the two. 

He found out quickly that he really enjoyed hearing Crane's voice. 

Shivers ran up and down his spine when the operative would speak. Wanting to actually see him, Rahim wondered if he could peek through the crack in the door. He shifted his weight and maneuvered his eye around until he could see. Rahim grinned, he could now see both Brecken and Crane as they talked about a dangerous errand involving lights on the Infamy Bridge. Just as they were wrapping up their talk, Rahim observed Brecken grip the operative's shoulder and wish him luck. Crane returned the gesture and gave a soft hum of recognition. Rahim felt a pang in his chest at the display and frowned. He gripped his shirt and clenched his teeth as he tried to place the emotion. His eyes widened when he realized that the feeling was jealousy. Had this crush turned into something more? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him. 

“Rahim?” 

His eyes widened. The sound of his sister's voice had interrupted his musings. He slowly turned to see his sister, Jade, looking down at him with suspicion.

He gulped and stood abruptly, grabbing his sister's hand and leading her into the hallway. 

Jade pulled her hand away immediately and questioned her brother.“What were you doing just now Rahim?”

“I wasn't doing anything.” He denied, looking anywhere but his sister's demanding gaze. 

She crossed her arms and waited, not buying her brother's lie. “Don't give me that, I caught you red handed. Now, why were you spying on Crane and Brecken?”

Rahim scoffed, “It was nothing ok?” He denied again. 

Jade could hear the agitation in his voice as it rang throughout the building. There was a long pause until Jade sighed, “Fine, don't tell me.” Frustrated, she walked in the direction of the sick bay.

It was only when she rounded the corner did he exhale the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Rahim clenched the spot where his heart lie as he ascended the flight of stairs to the roof. This would be the first time in a while that he wouldn't have ventured up there for a drink. No, it would be more of a way to think over his feelings in deep thought without interruptions. 'I thought it would have gone away by now, but it's only getting worse. This is definitely something more than a small crush.' 

Jade waited until she could no longer hear Rahim's footsteps before heading to Brecken. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened revealing the men with astonished looks.

“Jade?” Both asked in unison. 

She ignored them and looked over to the puzzled operative. “Crane, Rahim's acting strange and I'd really appreciate it if you could find out why.”

Crane looked to Brecken, who was just as confused as he was, then back to Jade. “Uh, Sure. Any reason why me?”

A hurt expression appeared on her face as she gazed at the floor. “You seem to have a way with Rahim that no one else does, not even me.” 

He frowned, “Hey don't think like that. I—“

“What if something happens to him like last night?” Jade interjected, desperation evident in her voice.

Crane's cheeks instantly tinted pink as images of Rahim sleeping in his arms came flashing back. He didn't know why, but the way Jade said it made those images pop up. He rubbed his neck nervously and nodded before walking away to go on his mission, he'd talk to Rahim afterwards. 

“Oh and try to be casual about it.” she added quickly.

Crane raised a hand and gave her a thumbs up. “Alright, I'll see to it when I have time.”

Jade watched until he was out of sight before letting a mischievous smirk play on her lips. 

“And just what are you planning?” Jade turned to Brecken, who was leaning against the doorway with an amused look on his face.

She leaned back against a wall and crossed her arms, the smirk never leaving her lips. “Call it sister's intuition, but I believe Rahim has a crush on Crane and I plan to get them together.”

Brecken laughed at this. “Well it wouldn't surprise me. Rahim acts so differently around him, not to mention last night was a dead give away. Guys like Crane aren't easy to cuddle with you know. Rahim must be pretty special for Crane to let him sleep on him like that without a problem.”

Jade hmed and leaned in close to Brecken. “I need your help.” 

Brecken's eyes lit up, “Sure, what can I do?” 

0o0o0o0oo0 

The next day everyone in the tower was showering Crane with praise for his success. He managed to get the lights on the bridge and now everyone could feel a lot safer at night. Rahim waited eagerly on the nineteenth floor where the elevator was, wanting to congratulate the operative himself.

Once he stepped out Rahim could barely contain his excitement as he smiled and called out, “Crane!”

Crane had a burning urge to smile seeing the kid all excited like that. As he went to meet Rahim, Jade came running up to him and grabbed his arm. 

“Crane, Brecken wants to see you right away.” She said excitedly before heading off to the sickbay.

The operative looked to Rahim and sighed. “I'll catch up with you later Rahim.” With that he left for the headquarters to see what Brecken wanted.

Rahim felt that same heart wrenching pain as yesterday and pouted. Shaking his head he followed Crane quietly. He did as before, opening the first door as soundlessly as possible and then looking through the crack in the double doors. He saw Brecken talking about Crane's success, thanking him repeatedly for his service. He even mentioned that Crane should have the remainder of the day off to rest, which Crane liked, but on the condition that Brecken was sure they didn't need any supplies right now. Brecken faced the operative and assured him if complications arose that he would send for Crane immediately.

Rahim narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Brecken was looking at the door, like he knew Rahim was there. The next thing Rahim saw made his chest tighten painfully. Brecken outstretched his hand and waited for Crane to take it before pulling the operative in for a brief hug. Rahim backed away from the door. He couldn't watch anymore and made his way to his and Jade's room. After peeking inside and seeing that his sister wasn't in there, he dove onto the bed, burying his face in the mattress. With a heavy sigh he rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with an arm. 

“Every other crush I had only lasted a couple weeks. Even the one with Brecken only lasted a few days, so why's this one different. It won't go away no matter what I do.” He whispered before closing his eyes.

After her brother and Crane left Jade came out from behind the corner and met Brecken in his room. She looked to Brecken in the door way and smirked, “Nice job Brecken. Now we wait.”

The leader chuckled, “Well it wasn't much but hey if you think it'll work.”

Jade nodded, “It should, but I have a small feeling that Rahim will be act like an idiot. He's so stubborn sometimes.”

“Well, he does get it from you.” Brecken retorted with before heading to the sick bay.

Jade rolled her eyes and decided not to comment on the instructor's remark. Instead she focused on the task of directing the new scouts on her headset.

Meanwhile Crane was heading to his own bed to get some rest. His body may have gotten used to the brutality of his new lifestyle, but there were times when it all caught up to him like now, and sleep was the best medicine to combat it.

 

0o0o0o0oo0 

Night came and most occupants in the tower were already asleep. The only ones awake were those on guard duty and those who worked through the night. There was another ,however, he was not normally up at this time, but his constant musings over Crane kept him awake. Rahim sighed as he tossed and turned on the mattress, desperate to get some sleep. 

Realizing it was futile, Rahim sighed again and quietly snuck out the room he shared with his sister. He navigated his way through the dimly lit halls to the room where Crane slept. He carefully tiptoed his way around the people that littered the floor all the way to the edge of Crane's bed. He indulged a bit in watching Crane sleep. Rahim felt his heart thud hard against his rib cage upon seeing the operative's calm expression. He didn't know Crane could look this relaxed. He hesitantly reached a hand out to Crane and frowned. Rahim really didn't want to wake him, but he desperately needed to talk to the operative.

“Crane. Crane wake up.” He called out softly.

He looked back at the floor and froze when a body shifted in their sleep. He sighed softly when nothing happened. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb someone and get an ear full.

Turning his attention back to Crane, he shook him slightly. “Crane.”

The operative groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a figure hovering over him. 

“Rahim?” Even through blurred vision Crane could roughly make out his form.

Rahim removed his hand to let him sit up. The operative yawned and stretched his limbs. After blinking the sleep away he questioned the kid again. “Is there something wrong?”

Rahim didn't answer. Instead he motioned to the door with his head. Getting the message Crane got up and followed him out the room and up the stairs to the rooftop. Once there Rahim took an immediate right and plopped down on the pavement. Crane followed suit and sat on Rahim's left side.

“Alright Rahim what's the matter. It's not like you to drag people out of their beds at night for nothing.” Crane inquired.

Rahim drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them securely. “Can I tell you something without you getting mad at me?” He stared at the dark city with a blank expression.

Crane eyed him, puzzled by the kid's question. “Well as long as you don't try to persuade me into letting you become a runner then I've got no reason to be mad at you.”

Rahim flashed him a weak smile and sighed, “I've been having these...feelings...and they're kind of personal.” He fidgeted nervously. “I've had them for sometime now, but I thought they would just go away after a few days. They've actually seemed to have gotten stronger and they won't go away...I honestly didn't want to tell you, but they're overwhelming me to the point where I can't concentrate on work or sleep anymore.”

Crane listened carefully to what Rahim was describing while fighting the urge to pull the kid in his arms for a hug. He leaned over to get a better look at Rahim's face and noticed the boy's cheeks were turning red.

He cocked a brow. “Ok, so what are these feelings and why tell me? Wouldn't you rather tell Jade?”

Rahim shook his head. “Jade would only get mad and make everything worse. I'm only telling you because...” Rahim tightened his grip on his legs and buried his head in his knees. “these feelings I have are for you.”

Crane's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. 

Seeing as Crane hasn't hit him yet, he continued. “When I normally have a crush it only lasts a couple weeks but with you...it only got worse. I know its more than stupid, but I'd punch me if I were you. I wouldn't blame you if you did.” He waited for pain of some sort to come, but none ever came. 

Confused, Rahim peeked from the safety of his legs to see Crane offering him a smile. “That's it?” Rahim knit his brow at which the operative scoffed, “You seriously thought I'd get mad and hit you over something like this?”

When he nodded Crane frowned, “Has someone done that to you before?”

Rahim lowered his head. “A couple of girls have, but most of them were guys.” Rahim chuckled darkly, “I mean it's very odd for a boy to like another boy, so most of the time I got a punch to the face.”

Crane reached out to grab Rahim's shoulder and squeezed gently. “Well they're lucky they don't know me or they'd get an ass kicking.”

Rahim looked up at him with watery eyes. “But don't you think that's it's weird that a guy's had a crush on you since you joined? Not to mention a kid?” Rahim spit the word kid as if it were acid.

Crane blushed and retracted his hand to rub his neck. “Well I mean it's unusual.” He noticed Rahim flinch and retorted quickly with, “I mean normally girls are the ones attracted to me, not guys.”

Rahim seemed to slightly calm down at that, but he was still tense. Crane watched as the kid's eyes darted everywhere, eventually resting on him again.

“Crane, c-can I do something?” Rahim stuttered.

Thinking it would be something along the lines of last night Crane obliged. “Sure.”

Rahim leaned in to Crane only to pull away. “Close your eyes.” He added hastily.

Crane did as he was told and shut his eyes without hesitation. Not even a second later he felt warm lips pressing against his own. The kiss was chaste but the simple contact sent a powerful jolt of electricity throughout the operative's body, making him mentally sulk when Rahim pulled away. Crane wanted nothing more than to feel those lips on his again, but for the time being he resisted the urge to pull the kid in for another kiss . 

Reopening his eyes, he was met with wide green ones. Rahim blushed furiously as their eyes locked, and Crane had to suppress a groan as the kid tentatively pressed his fingertips to his lips. “That was...much better than any girl I've ever kissed.”

Coming out of his daze Crane smirked, “I think you're lying about kissing them. You didn't seem all that experienced when you kissed me just now.” 

Rahim scoffed, his blush darkening. “And you have experience?” 

Crane flashed him his teeth and cradled the back of Rahim's head with a hand. Rahim gulped as he was pulled closer to Crane. Their lips met, but this time Crane was the one initiating it. The operative's tongue ran over Rahim's lower lip, asking for entrance. Not really knowing what to do Rahim opened his mouth only for Crane's tongue to dart into the wet cavern. A soft moan escaped Rahim's mouth making the operative circle his free arm around the kid's waist and pull him in between his legs. 

All too soon Crane broke the kiss, licking his lips as he took in Rahim's flustered form.

Horror flashed over the operative's face at the realization of what he had just done to Rahim came crashing down on him. Crane looked away and mumbled an apology.

Rahim pursed his lips together. “I'm not.” 

Crane looked back at him, shocked. Rahim clenched the operative's shirt and looked away, too shy to look him in the eyes as he muttered. “Could I have another?” 

The operative looked down at the kid in his arms. His cheeks were bright red and he was panting slightly. The mere sight of Rahim was too cute to refuse, so he used the hand that was cradling the kid's head and moved it to lift his chin. He leaned down to capture those lips once again in a slow and gentle kiss.

When they parted this time, Rahim shuddered and asked, “So do you hate me now that you know that I'm attracted to you like this?”

Crane wrapped his other arm around him and held Rahim in a soothing hug. “Kid, it's not a bad thing, and I definitely don't hate you for it.”

Rahim buried his head in the operative's warm chest and smiled. He was glad Crane didn't hate him. The two sat in silence, content with each other's presence, but the comforting silence was soon interrupted when Crane asked, “So did you want this to go somewhere?”

He felt Rahim tense in his arms. He jerked out of Crane's embrace and stood up. He looked at the operative's confused face and mumbled a quick apology before fleeing the roof in a hurry.

“H-Hey wait a sec-Rahim!” The kid was already out of sight. “Damnit.” he cursed under his breath. 

0o0o0o0oo0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the second part, still debating whether to cut the other part into two or not.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rahim left Crane follows him to figure out what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I decided to not split it since it wouldn't work to well and this is where that Explicit rating really comes in. (Hides under blanket). I am filth. Also I know Rahim is either 22 or 25 and in no an actual child.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dying Light.

# Chapter Three

# 

0o0o0o0oo0 

Crane got up and made his way down the flight of stairs already knowing where to go. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. He could hear faint voices coming from a couple doors down the hallway. He strided to the door, quickening his pace as the voices grew louder with every step. Once at the door, Crane pressed an ear to it. He could barely make out the voices of Rahim and Jade. They seemed to be talking about what just happened.

“Rahim would you please just tell me what's going on?” Jade pleaded. “You're running yourself ragged and not telling anyone isn't going to help.”

“Look it's nothing ok.” There was a soft squeak and Crane could only assume that Rahim had sat on a bed. “I screwed up again and that's all you need to know...I'm just a stupid kid after all.” He heard Jade sigh and grinned. He could only imagine her crossing her arms at her stubborn brother.

“Fine, but I will find out what happened one way or another Rahim.” He heard the soft thud of footsteps and moved out of the way.

Jade was surprised to see the operative and closed the door behind her immediately. “I don't understand Crane. What is he so upset about?”

“Well...” Crane rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Rahim is apparently attracted to me and he may have wanted a relationship, but before he answered me he fled the roof like I was a biter.”

Jade seemed to take it all in and sighed heavily, “What exactly happened?” Her hands moved to her hips.

“Well he came and woke me up to bring me to the roof and talk. Turns out the kid's had feelings for me ever since I got here. Then he asked if I would be mad and hurt him, and when I told him no...” Crane turned away to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. “He kissed me...and I kissed him back.” He explained.

Jade crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side. “And what's your take on this?”

Crane chuckled, “I actually like the kid...and what we were doing.” He admitted sheepishly.

Now that surprised Jade.

Crane couldn't meet her gaze though in fear that he may get punched in the face. He did just admit that he was attracted to her only brother after all. The silence was starting to unnerve Crane to the point where he chanced a peek at her and was shocked to see her pacing around, cursing under her breath in her native tongue. The word Rahim camp up a couple times, giving the operative a hint that she wasn't mad at him, but rather her brother.

She placed a hand on the door while muttering that Rahim was indeed an idiot while opening it. She placed her other hand on Crane's back and shoved him in. The door was instantly closed and a soft click was heard. He looked behind him at the door and cocked a brow. 'Hope she knows I could just pick the lock.'

The operative then turned his attention to Rahim who was laying on the bed with his back to him, refusing to acknowledge Crane's presence. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed with his back to Rahim. Neither said a word, just sat near each other with an uncomfortable thickness in the air.

The silence only lasted several minutes though when Crane asked point-blankly. “Why'd you run off?” 

Rahim said nothing and curled up. 

Crane sighed, “Kid, you shouldn't run off on people like that without giving them an answer.” The operative heard him mumble something and turned in his direction. “What?”

With a frustrated huff Rahim sat up abruptly. “What if I didn't want to?”

The confused expression on Crane's face was replaced with a smirk. Rahim scowled and was suddenly pinned to the bed, his hands held down on either side of his head by the operative. Crane swiftly straddled the kid's waist making him gasp. He then leaned down to where their noses were only centimeters apart and uttered, “Well then I'll just have to pry it out of you.” 

Rahim blushed furiously and squirmed under Crane's intense gaze. The operative moved to Rahim's ear and blew in it softly, sending shivers down his spine. “Are you gonna answer me?” He whispered.

Rahim shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, refusing to give into the man above him.

With a smirk, Crane opened his mouth to let his tongue slither out. He flicked it against Rahim's ear experimentally, earning small gasps from the kid every time. The tongue ran along the shell of Rahim's ear, making him gasp and bite back the moan that wanted to leave his throat. Crane grinned.

Now he was getting somewhere.

The operative continued his ministrations, trailing the wet appendage down along the tan neck to where it met the kid's shoulder. He paused briefly before sucking on the smooth skin. Rahim gasped and arched up into Crane with a loud moan. “A-alright! I-I'll tell you.” He uttered desperately.

Crane pulled away and took in Rahim's helpless state as he waited patiently for his answer.

Rahim gulped thickly muttering, “Y-yes...”

The operative grinned, “There, now was that so bad?”

Rahim turned away from him and muttered another yes. Crane chuckled and loosened his grip on the kid's wrists. “Now what if I told you that my response to that would be ok?”

Rahim's eyes widened, his breath hitching. Was Crane serious? The tiny shred of hope that filled his eyes turned to doubt. “But why? Why would you agree? I'm just a kid remember?”

Crane shook his head. “You may act childish...” He paused to rubs his thumbs against Rahim's wrists in a soothing manner. “But you're no child physically. You're only younger than me by what? About five, six years? Besides, I have very, very strong feelings for you Rahim. That's why I agreed.” He admitted softly.

Rahim was shocked, he didn't think Crane would want him like this. Now another question plagued his mind. “Soooooo, boyfriends?” He looked at Crane hopefully.

Crane leaned down to where his lips ghosted over Rahim's and smiled. “Yeah, boyfriends.” His lips captured Rahim's once again in a heated kiss. 

Rahim pressed his lips firmly against Crane's and moaned, no longer suppressing his feelings for the operative. He felt Crane's tongue run along his lower lip like before and eagerly granted him access to his wet cavern. The tongue dove in stroking his own muscle, trying to coax him into playing. Rahim shyly rubbed his tongue against Crane's, getting bolder with each experimental stroke. 

Soon their tongues were slipping into each others mouth in a battle for dominance, but of course with the operative being more experienced he easily chased Rahim's appendage back into his own mouth then began nipping at the kid's lower lip. Rahim sighed at the sensation and let Crane dominate him. The operative retracted from Rahim's now bruised lips and attacked his exposed neck. He bit, licked, and sucked on the tan skin, making Rahim moan uncontrollably. Rahim turned his head and arched it to give Crane better access. The operative growled in approval and lowered his body onto Rahim's softly as not to squish him while continuing his assault on the supple neck.

Rahim's cheeks burned as the attack on his neck made him harden instantly.

He squirmed under Crane, trying to get any friction he could to help relieve some of the pent up frustration in his pants. Crane released the neck and drank in the sight of Rahim so hot and bothered by simply playing with his neck. He then felt something firm poking his thigh and smirked when Rahim shifted his gaze to the wall. The operative lifted himself off Rahim enough to where he still hovered above him and reached down.

Rahim inhaled sharply as Crane's hand rested on his bulge. “Wow, when you said you were attracted to me you really meant it didn't you?” Crane teased him.

“Nnngh.” Rahim moaned and turned his head away as Crane palmed the tent, embarrassed at how easily he was turned on by the operative.

Crane growled as the urge to dominate the kid beneath him became dire. He dove down and attacked the tan neck again. Rahim let out a throaty moan as Crane mercilessly sucked on the flesh of his neck. Pleasure coursed through Rahim from Crane's ministrations making him squirm uncontrollably. Satisfied, Crane released his neck with a pop and removed his hand from the bulge. Pride filled his being as a very red hickey stared back at him. 

He looked down at the kid, a smirk playing on his lips at how needy Rahim was. The kid's cheeks were flushed and he was panting heavily, audible moans escaping every so often.

Crane chuckled and ground his groin into Rahim's, making them both moan. The operative panted heavily as he tried to regain some sort of control before he really lost it. “Rahim.”

Rahim shifted his glazed eyes over to the operative and waited for him to continue. “I need...I need to know now if you want to stop...because I won't be able to once I start again...and I don't want to push you into something if you're not ready yet.” He ground out through gritted teeth. It was all he could do to maintain himself at the moment.

Green eyes widened. Crane was willing to stop for him even though he really wanted to continue. Rahim smiled, “No.” He surprised Crane and ground up into the operative's own erection making the older man moan. “Keep going...I-I don't want to stop.”

Crane's heart skipped a beat at the sincere words that came from him. The kid trusted him that much? The operative found himself smiling at Rahim fondly before leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. He then trailed light kisses down the bridge of his nose to his bruised lips. “As you wish kid.” He mumbled against those lips before crushing them together in another searing kiss. 

Rahim moaned, wrapping his free arm around Crane's neck to deepen the kiss. The operative's tongue darted into Rahim's wet cavern while sliding a hand up his shirt. He relished in the warm feeling of Rahim's skin against his hand. He then trailed his hand up along the kid's side until it rested against his chest. The operative's fingers delicately ran over the hardening nipple earning a sigh from Rahim. He smirked into the kiss and pinched the bud softly, eliciting a moan from Rahim who squirmed underneath him.

Crane broke the kiss much to Rahim's disappointment and began the tedious task of removing the kid's shirts as well as the goggles resting against the base of his forehead. His eyes scanned over every inch of tan skin that was once hidden by the offending clothes and licked his lips hungrily. For someone who didn't get out of the tower much, Rahim was nicely toned. The kid sported some muscle along his arms and abdomen, but they weren't prominent. Greedily, he ran his hands over the tantalizing skin, etching every inch into memory as he mapped out the body below him. Rahim sighed softly as those hands roamed over his torso, from his arms to to his chest all the way down to his abdomen where they stopped right above his hips. 

The operative's mouth descended upon his nipple, hungrily swirling his tongue around the bud. Once the nipple was taut Crane switched to the other one giving it the same treatment, making it hard instantly. His mouth trailed down the middle of Rahim's chest, leaving little nips and kisses along the way on the kid's stomach. 

“Ahhh-nnnngh!” Rahim's moans filled the air, making the tent in Crane's shorts very, very uncomfortable.

He pulled away from Rahim to remove his own shirt before reaching down to undo the kid's belt. Rahim could only watch as those alluring hands pulled his pants down along with his boxers in a single tug, releasing his throbbing erection. An arm instantly covered Rahim's burning face in an attempt to hide from Crane's view. He felt the operative's weight disappear and suddenly his boots were off his feet. He now lay on the bed aroused and bare to the operative's eyes. They flickered at the addition of new territory. Rahim was breathtaking. Crane's gaze shifted back towards the kid's face only to frown at how Rahim shielded himself. 

He leaned over to pry his arm away from his cute face, but when he wouldn't budge Crane scowled and rubbed the defending arm in a soothing manner. “Kid?” Rahim grunted, not wanting him to see his face. Crane caressed Rahim's chin with his other hand. “Rahim, I can't keep going if I can't see your face.” He then littered the visible part of Rahim's skin with feathery kisses. 

The light touches made Rahim's heart ache as he choked back a sob. He had no idea Crane would be so caring and gentle with him. 

This time when he felt those hands pry his arm away, he let them. Green eyes met worried brown ones and suddenly the operative's thumbs were wiping at his eyes. Rahim didn't even realize he was crying until Crane wiped them away. The operative planted a gentle kiss to each of his eyes before grinding his groin into Rahim's once again. 

“Ahh!” Rahim let out a groan and blushed, making the operative smirk.

“There we go, now don't hide your face from me, I want to see every goddamn expression you make.” Rahim nodded weakly, his face burning from Crane's intense choice of words. 

Crane moved to where his mouth hovered over his erection and blew at it. He smirked when it twitched and leaned over to nuzzle it. Rahim grunted at the contact and resisted the urge to hide his face once more from the operative. Instead he took to fisting his hands in the sheets as he observed the operative's actions. Crane gripped one of Rahim's legs and squeezed before nipping at his inner thigh. The simple action caused Rahim to gasp lightly, fueling Crane's arousal. The operative trailed love bites down the kid's thigh, earning various gasps and moans, until he reached Rahim's erection. He watched as it twitched with need, begging to be touched. 

Rahim let out a startled gasp as Crane's hand gripped the base of his shaft. He clenched the sheets tightly and screwed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

Crane looked up at the kid's face and frowned. “Open your eyes Rahim.” Hesitantly, he obeyed and opened his eyes. Once open they saw Crane smirking, erection gripped firmly in the operative's hand. “That's better.” He said before lowering his head to the weeping tip. 

The operative's pink tongue snaked out and swiped at the tip. Rahim groaned, desperately trying to keep his eyes open as Crane licked his length. 

Another loud moan ripped from Rahim's mouth as Crane's lips wrapped around the head, giving an experimental suck before taking the whole thing into his warm, wet mouth. 

“Ahh-ahhh!” Rahim clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans, but Crane wasn't having that and released the throbbing length. Rahim whimpered at the loss of contact and furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Move your hand, I want to hear you.” When Rahim shook his head Crane moved away. “Well then I guess I'll just stop.” Rahim's eyes widened and almost instantly the hand was removed from his mouth.

“N-no, don't! I-I'll listen.” He pleaded.

Crane chuckled and slowly moved back between the kid's legs. “Good.”

With that Rahim's erection was surrounded by the wet, warm cavern of the operative's mouth once again. He let out the moan he had been suppressing, making Crane hum in response as he sucked on the hardened length. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure throughout Rahim's body, causing his moans to increase in volume. Crane's tongue ran along the bottom of the shaft, every so often darting across the sensitive slit and licking up the pre-cum that seeped out. It wasn't long before Rahim felt his lower area tighten and he desperately wanted Crane to keep going until he came, but just as he was about to, Crane removed his mouth. 

Rahim groaned, distressed that the operative left before he released.

Crane chuckled, removing his shoes and the rest of his clothes. In a flash Crane was sitting beside Rahim, bare before his eyes. The operative let him stare. It only increased his desire for the kid, as well as his pride.

Rahim's eyes scanned over Crane's stunning body. He was flawless. His body was perfectly toned from all the running and fighting he endured outside the tower. Rahim sat up and reached a hand out to touch Crane's chest but hesitated. He wanted to touch him, but anxiety kept him from doing so. Seeing as though Rahim needed a little help, he grabbed the shaky hand and planted it firmly against his chest. Rahim gulped and blushed. This was still new territory to him, but he still wished he had a bit of confidence. Crane chuckled lightly, guiding the kid's hand along his skin for a brief moment. The operative's hand released Rahim's and waited. Getting the hint, Rahim tentatively ran his hand over the toned muscles of Crane's abdomen and chest, a pleasant sigh escaping Crane's lips. Rahim glanced up and grinned at the pleasured look on Crane's face, he was glad he could make the operative feel good. His eyes then landed on the man's raging hard on and gulped. It was pretty thick, twitching in agony. The operative went to grab it, needing some kind of friction only for Rahim to grab it instead.

He groaned. 

Crane eyed Rahim's red face and felt his heart clench at how cute he looked right now. The kid was shyly looking up at him with those captivating, green eyes, nervous about what he was going to do next.

Green eyes pleaded with his. “Let me do it.” And before Crane could respond Rahim's tongue darted out to lick the head experimentally, making the operative groan. 

Not being as experienced as Crane, he hesitantly licked the erection, earning various encouraging grunts and moans from the man above. Becoming bolder, Rahim opened his mouth to take the head in. Crane moaned and held the back of Rahim's head, gripping the short hair between his fingers as Rahim sucked him while his other hand rested behind him on the bed supporting his weight. Little by little, Rahim took more of Crane's length until he couldn't fit anymore without gagging. He mimicked Crane's actions and began bobbing his head as he sucked the operative's hard on. Crane gasped and moaned, surprised at how good Rahim seemed to be at his first try. He looked down at the kid and growled approvingly at sight of Rahim sucking him off with flushed cheeks. The sudden urge to pound into that warm mouth overwhelmed Crane, and soon the hand resting on the kid's head was pushing, helping Rahim take even more of him in. 

Rahim screwed his eyes shut and let Crane push him as he continued to suck. The operative was too wrapped up in the pleasure that mouth brought him that he didn't hear Rahim's protesting whimpers. It took the gagging sound of Rahim choking for Crane to regain his sense of control and stop. He pulled out of the kid's mouth and lifted him up.

“Shit, are you ok kid? Crane asked worriedly, eyes scanning the kid's face. He didn't mean to choke Rahim, it just felt so good that he lost control for a bit. 

Rahim panted and nodded slowly. “Y-yeah. Sorry...” he mumbled. He was ashamed that he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth. He just wanted to give Crane the pleasure he gave him. 

Crane looked at Rahim like he grew two heads. “You're sorry? Are you kidding me? I'm the one who choked you, I'm the one whose sorry.”

Rahim pouted, his blush darkening. “I-I just wanted to give you the same pleasure you gave me, but I couldn't even take it all in...” He lowered his head, tears prickling at his eyes. He then felt Crane's hands cup his cheeks and lift his head back to see the operative offering him a small smile. 

“Rahim, if this is your first time then you shouldn't be so discouraged by that. To be honest I'm surprised you could fit that much of me in your mouth. You did good for the first time, so don't worry you'll do better next time.” He wiped the tears from Rahim's eyes that threatened to spill over with his thumbs.

Rahim sucked in a breath. Crane had enjoyed what he did and he wanted to do this again with him. 

Shame fading, Rahim smiled back at the operative who hmed. Those hands that were cupping his face moved to his shoulders and pushed him back gently to where he was laying down again. Three fingers were then shoved towards his face.

Puzzled, Rahim stared at the fingers near his lips.

“Suck.” Crane ordered.

Rahim did as he was told and took the operative's digits in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and earning a groan from the operative. While Rahim sucked his fingers, Crane ran his other hand up and down the kid's side in a soothing manner. Once his fingers were coated with saliva, Rahim released them with a wet pop, making Crane groan with anticipation. 

He positioned the fingers at Rahim's entrance and rubbed it. Feeling him tense, the operative's other hand moved to caress his cheek.

“It'll be ok, just relax.” Rahim nodded, trying to calm his nerves as Crane slowly inserted a digit. 

Rahim grunted at the intrusion, but kept his muscles relaxed like the operative told him to. Crane carefully moved the finger in and out of Rahim's tight entrance, only adding a second one when Rahim's grunts faded. He winced as the operative stretched him, breathing heavily and clinging to the bedding for support as he tried to relax. After several minutes of stretching Crane added a third finger, which made Rahim yelp.

“Ah!” Rahim tensed, clenching his muscles tightly around the operative's fingers. 

Crane leaned in and sucked on Rahim's neck to distract him while whispering words of encouragement in his ears. The operative's actions seemed to calm the kid down enough to where his muscles relaxed once again. Several minutes after being prepared, Rahim's rigid body became lax and the once pained grunts turned to soft moans as those fingers continued working at his hole.

Crane removed his digits, earning a disgruntled whimper from the kid, though his disappointment vanished when he felt something much larger brush against his entrance. Crane noticed he became alarmed and was going to ask once more if he wanted to go through with this, but Rahim seemed to read his mind and gripped the hand that was still caressing his cheek tightly.

He opened his mouth multiple times to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Frustrated with himself, Rahim looked up at him, hoping Crane would get what he was trying to say. Those green eyes said it all. He was nervous, but he wanted to continue. Crane gave him a reassuring smile and pulled his hand away to guide his swollen erection into the awaiting hole. 

“It's going to hurt for a bit, but it won't last for long ok?” Crane assured him before slowly pushing into Rahim's tight entrance. 

Rahim grunted, trying to relax as the tip invaded his body. The operative moved his hands to grasp Rahim's hips as he swiftly thrusted into him. Rahim let out a pained cry and dug his nails into the bedding. With that single thrust the operative was buried within him and was now hovering over the kid's body, kissing him deeply as he waited for Rahim to adjust. With Crane so close Rahim arms latched onto the operative's shoulders and clung tightly. They stayed like this until Rahim adjusted to his size.

Rahim was the one to break the kiss, nodding at Crane to continue. “Move, I'm alright.”

Crane nodded before slowly pulling out, leaving the head in, and sheathing himself once again into Rahim's tight heat. Rahim shut his eyes and let out a pained whimper at the feeling of Crane's large member stretching him even more so than the fingers. Still moving, Crane leaned over and captured his lips in a passionate kiss to distract the kid from the pain. Pain forgotten, Rahim focused on those enticing lips and kissed back with vigor that rivaled the operative's. Crane kept the pace slow and steady. He didn't want the kid's first experience to be unpleasant, so until Rahim was ready the operative resisted the burning urge to pound into his tight ass. 

A few thrusts later Crane felt Rahim moan into the kiss.

Crane smirked and angled his hips to hit that sensitive spot again. “Ahh-ah! Rahim moaned loudly and arched his back into him, quivering as a sudden wave of pleasure coursed through his veins. “H-harder.” Rahim pleaded, clinging tightly to the operative's shoulders.

Crane complied, tightening his hold on the kid's hips and snapped his own hips into Rahim with brute force. Another loud moan ripped through his lips as Crane relentlessly pounded into him, continuously hitting Rahim's prostate over and over again. Any lingering pain was washed away as pleasure consumed him.

“Ahh! Ha ha ahhh Crane, nnnnn!” Rahim moaned, looking up at Crane through half lidded eyes.

“Ngh, Rahim.” The operative moaned. 

Rahim's face was flushed, eyes glazed over, and panting with parted lips. Just seeing Rahim writhe beneath him made Crane lose it. He pounded faster and even harder into Rahim, moaning at the warmth that surrounded his aching member. He felt Rahim's nails dig into his shoulders and groaned as he leaned down to bite the kid's tan neck, leaving another hickey that was sure to bruise. Rahim gasped and moaned louder at the sudden pleasure surging within him. He was pretty sure the whole tower could hear him, but he didn't care anymore, not when Crane was making him feel so good.

A sudden jolt of pleasure shot up Rahim's spine, making him look down to see Crane's hand pumping his hardened length, timing it with his thrusts. He didn't even realize he was hard again until now.

Their moans became louder and more frequent as they neared their release.

“Ahh! Crane I'm-aahhhhh!” The operative's mouth covered his in a needy kiss as a massive wave of pleasure came crashing down on Rahim. He came hard, ribbons of white splattering onto both his and Crane's stomach.

Crane groaned as Rahim's muscles spasmed around him uncontrollably, pushing him over the edge. The operative pulled away and moaned out Rahim's name as he came inside his warm walls. He stilled for a moment as he rode out his orgasm, his arms quivering to hold himself above Rahim. Once the overwhelming pleasure subsided he pulled out and collapsed beside the kid. Rahim panted and looked over to Crane who was smiling at him as he panted.

The operative reached over and brushed the kid's cheek with the back of his fingers. “So, how was it?” He panted.

Rahim smiled warmly at him. “Amazing. I've never felt anything like that before it was so...good.” He sighed, the after effects of euphoria still lingering.

Crane chuckled lightly as he pressed a gentle kiss on the kid's temple before gazing into those green eyes he was so fond of. “I'm glad your first time was a good one.” He rested his forehead against Rahim's and rubbed their noses together. “Even more so, I'm thrilled that I was the one that gave you this experience.”

Rahim grinned, panting slightly. “Me too.” 

He suddenly yawned, making Crane smirk. “Tired are we?” 

Rahim shook his head in denial. “No I'm not I—“ Another yawn escaped the kid's mouth proving the operative's point.

Crane chuckled, “Go to sleep Rahim, you'll need it in the morning.” He advised pulling the blanket up to cover them both. 

Rahim nodded absentmindedly turning on his side to get comfortable. Crane promptly wrapped his arms around Rahim's waist and pulled the kid against his chest, spooning him. Rahim smiled, lulled to sleep by the warmth enveloping him and Crane's heartbeat pulsing against his back. The operative snuggled up to Rahim and buried his nose in the kid's short, spiky hair, inhaling deeply before darkness consumed him.

0o0o0o0oo0 

Crane woke up the next morning to a tickling sensation on his nose. Upon opening his eyes, he was met with the back of Rahim's head and his short, spiky hair. He smiled and ran his fingertips through the soft hair as images of last night came flashing back. He found that his heart still managed to skip a beat as he thought of Rahim and now he knew that these feelings ran deeper than he once thought. Sighing he sat up and stretched his tight limbs, as much as he'd love to lie here all day with the kid, he really needed to get going. He had a couple errands to attend to involving coffee and crayons and he promised the kids that he would look for crayons as soon as he woke up today. He searched for his clothes that were haphazardly thrown across the room and slipped them on. Retrieving his watch, his looked at the time. 

It was almost 10 am. 

“Well I still have to go, but at least I don't have to rush since the kids should still be asleep.” He looked over at Rahim, who was still sleeping and smiled. 

He crossed the room and hovered over him to plant a loving kiss against his temple. Once he pulled away he moved to the barred door and went to lock pick his way out. The door was unlocked in no time but, before he left he looked back at Rahim. He wanted to tell him something, but against his better judgment he left, smiling as he entered the elevator. “I'll tell him later.” Crane mused.

It was about an hour and a half later when Rahim finally woke up and when he did he realized he was alone in the bed. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest, but he brushed it off because he knew what Crane did out there was important and he also knew that he shouldn't worry because the operative was the tower's best runner, so if anyone had a chance of surviving it would be Crane. With that in mind Rahim sat up only to have a sharp pain shoot up his spine. 

“Ah!” He pressed a hand to his lower back and began rubbing the area. “Shit that hurts.” he groaned. 

Rahim waited a bit before trying to move again, and this time he was mindful of his aching limbs and lower back. Pain still wracked his body, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when he sat up just now. Needing to see what he could do Rahim walked over to his pile of clothes and found that he was very stiff, but at least he could manage walking. Bending down however was a different story. Rahim eyed the clothes and cursed under his breath about why they had to be on the floor. He hesitantly bent down only to have the same searing pain shoot up his body again. Hastily, he picked up his clothes and stood back up, screwing his eyes shut as tears welled in his eyes. 

Ok, he would have to avoid bending down at all costs if he didn't want anyone to ask questions, especially Jade. Rahim groaned, he forgot that his sister would be where he was working along with Brecken, and both were exceptionally good at reading his body language. He slowly got dressed, thinking of how to approach the headquarters without looking too suspicious, but it wouldn't matter because they were more than likely already there, and even if they weren't he would have to get up eventually and judging how things went with getting out of bed, things were looking pretty grim for him.

Rahim stared apprehensively at the double doors. He could hear the muffled voices of his sister and Brecken on the other side, talking about how to deal with the newcomers no doubt. He sighed, knowing there was no way around this and hesitantly opened the door, gaining the attention of both Brecken and his sister. They watched him like a hawk as he made his way stiffly to the small desk by the radio. Rahim tried to sit down as slowly as possible, as to give the impression that he was really tired instead of hurting, but Jade had already noticed how tense her brother seemed to be, especially when he tried to sit down. She cocked a brow and turned to Brecken with a smirk plastered on her face. Judging by the way the leader was covering up his smirk with a hand, Brecken was just as amused as Jade was.

Jade wrapped up her conversation with the new runners on her headset and walked over to her brother. The first thing she noticed up close was that he was sporting a couple bruising hickeys. She clasped her hand on Rahim's shoulder and noticed how tense and nervous he seemed to be.

“So how did last night go?” She asked suddenly.

Rahim turned to his older sister and blushed at the smirk she sported. “N-nothing happened. I-I ignored him all night.” He cursed himself mentally. Could he be anymore suspicious with all the stuttering?

“Oh stop it Rahim.” Jade crossed her arms as she chided her brother. “I was by the door for a while last night and heard everything you two said.” she smirked at her brother's widened eyes, knowing he'd been caught. “I did leave though when you started moaning.” Rahim's blush darkened four shades of red.

He groaned, face planting the desk hard.

Brecken came up behind Rahim and patted him on the back. “He's a keeper Rahim.”

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhh!” Rahim groaned louder this time.

Both Jade and Brecken laughed at how flustered Rahim was. Just then a pair of thin arms wrapped around him along with a head resting on top of his and hugged him in a comforting manner. “It doesn't matter who you're with Rahim, I still love you.” Jade whispered, tightening her hold on him.

Brecken ruffled his hair. “Exactly, we don't care if you're with Crane. Just stay safe. That's all we ask.”

Rahim smiled, mumbling. “Thanks guys.” 

0o0o0o0oo0 

Crane panted as he climbed the wall in the tower. He had just finished collecting enough coffee and crayons for everyone in the tower to be happy for a while and he was exhausted. It was bad enough that a slew of virals appeared out of nowhere, but there had also been a group of bombers that exploded on him as well, which left him injured and covered in visceral while attracting even more virals.

He handed off the coffee to Toygar and took the elevator to the nineteenth floor. Once there he made his way to a room where he knew he could clean himself, setting the crayons aside. He didn't want to give them to the kids until he was rid of the rotting flesh.

It didn't take long to clean himself nor did it take long for the kids to thank Crane for the crayons as they had started using them as soon as they got them. The operative chuckled at their elated expressions and went to the headquarters to find Rahim. The kid wasn't hard to find since it was only evening and therefore he was still listening to radio frequencies for any contact outside or inside Harran. 

“Hey.” He made himself known to Rahim as he stood in the door way.

Startled, Rahim whipped his head around and sighed, “Shit Crane!” He shouted, a hand clutching his pounding heart.

The operative chuckled, “I didn't mean to scare you Rahim.”

Rahim flashed him a grin, blushing. This whole Crane accepting his feelings thing was still new to him. Normally he had to hide his feelings, but Crane returned them and he wasn't sure how to deal with seeing the operative without getting embarrassed yet.

“It's fine.” He turned around and fiddled with the dial. “I've been in here by myself for a while now and I didn't expect anyone to come in here since Jade and Brecken left.” 

Crane cocked a brow in confusion as he crossed the room. “Where'd they go?” 

“Jade wanted to check on the patients in the sick bay, and Brecken went with her to talk to Dr. Lena.” Rahim informed.

The operative hmed and placed his hands on the kid's shoulders, squeezing them gently. Rahim tensed as the hands slowly made their way down his arms. “S-so...” Rahim gulped, feeling the hands run smoothly across his chest. “What are you doing here? I thought you would be sleeping already.” He questioned.

Crane nuzzled the crook of Rahim's neck as his hands continued to roam across the kid's chest. “I came to see how you were doing since you were passed out when I left this morning. Plus I'm sure you're sore from the waist below.” Crane added in a hushed tone.

Rahim blushed and nodded, “Y-yeah. I could barely get up let alone walk around, but the worst part is trying to bend down. I practically cried trying to pick up my clothes this morning.”

Crane frowned and kissed the tan cheek tenderly as he apologized. “Sorry about that Rahim. I should have been more careful with you.”

Rahim immediately brought a hand up to clasp one of Crane's. “No, d-don't be...I don't regret how things went last night...even if I can barely move.” He admitted timidly.

Crane smiled sadly, “I'll be gentler next time, but before I forget there's something else I wanted to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you this morning but I didn't want to wake you so I left. I've been thinking about it all day.” He snaked his arms around the kid's waist as he leaned into his ear to whisper. “Rahim I...I love you.”

Rahim slowly turned to him, eyes wide with shock. He could feel something hot running down his cheeks as he processed the operative's words. Crane loved him? He brought a hand up to rub the tears away as he smiled.

“Crane...I...” Rahim started but the operative shushed him. 

“You don't have to say anything Rahim. I just wanted to let you know how I felt.” He tightened his hold on Rahim.

Rahim gently pulled away, confusing the operative. “Would you at least let me finish?” 

Crane sighed and apologized, “Sorry kid.”

Rahim shook his head his face darkening as he gazed into the operative's eyes. “Crane I...I know that this isn't just a crush and...and this morning when you left, I felt sad...I just wanted to lay in bed until you came back. When I came here today, I noticed how much I missed and wished you were here with me and...and I had some time to think it over and I realized that I...that I love you too.” He admitted anxiously.

He was surprised to see Crane grinning from ear to ear. Hearing Rahim's confession filled the operative with elation. Suddenly an arm hooked under the kid's legs while the other went around his waist. The next thing Rahim knew he was being lifted out the chair by the operative's strong arms.

“H-Hey.” Rahim started. “P-Put me down, s-someone might see.” he said hastily, blushing madly as the operative walked out the room with him in his arms bridal style. 

Crane smirked, “Let them. If they say anything or give you a hard time I'll kick their ass and feed them to the biters myself. Besides, I know you're in pain and I don't like seeing you in pain.” He gave Rahim a chaste kiss before they reached the room where Crane slept.

Upon entering the room the other occupants gave each other knowing looks as they saw who Crane had in his arms. Rahim even saw people reluctantly handing over their cigarettes to others who were smirking. Not being able to handle the attention, Rahim hid his face in the operative's neck as Crane strode to his bed, giving those behind him a warning glare.

Neither said a word as Rahim was placed gently on the squeaky bed. Crane began taking off the kid's boots and once Rahim's feet were freed Crane sat on the edge of the bed and took his own boots off. The operative then lied down and covered them both before pulling Rahim into his arms, their faces only inches away. Crane smiled and cradled the back of Rahim's head before connecting the lips in a loving kiss. He pulled away and placed another kiss on Rahim's forehead. 

“Get some rest kid.” Crane wrapped his arms securely around Rahim as he got comfortable. Rahim smiled and nodded, resting against the operative's chest and clinging to his shirt while inhaling the operative's musky scent that instantly lulled him to sleep. Crane chuckled at how fast Rahim fell asleep with him and rested his chin atop the kid's head, sleep coming almost instantly to him as well.

“Night Kyle.” Rahim whispered sleepily.

Crane smiled and tightened his hold whispering back. “Night Rahim.”

0o0o0o0oo0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. (Hides forever) you may now pelt me with cans.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a three or four part thing heh heh ^^;


End file.
